


An Angel's Arms

by DandelionDrabbles (AnonymousDandelion)



Series: Ineffable Flufftober 2020 [2]
Category: Good Omens (Radio), Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Comfort, Comforting Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley Has Nightmares (Good Omens), Double Drabble, Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Flufftober 2020, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:20:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26838844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousDandelion/pseuds/DandelionDrabbles
Summary: The bad news: Crowley has nightmares. The good news: He also has an angel.Ineffable Flufftober, Day 2. Prompt: Comfort.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Ineffable Flufftober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1957708
Comments: 8
Kudos: 74
Collections: Aspec-friendly Good Omens, Flufftober 2020, Flufftober2020





	An Angel's Arms

**Author's Note:**

> I hereby present some post-nightmare comfort!

Over the millennia, Crowley has come close to mastering the art of sleep. Sending his consciousness out into the void, neither waking nor dreaming.

Crowley has come close to mastering the art.

And sometimes, still, all his mastery fails him, and his void becomes a horror, filled with falling and fire and fear. Usually, when this happens, he wakes up to find himself on the wall, or ceiling, or floor, every muscle tense, throat locked in a silent scream, eyes burning with unshed tears.

Never before has Crowley woken from a nightmare to find himself in the arms of an angel.

“Aziraphale?”

“Shh, shh, you’re safe, I’m here, it’s okay, it was a dream…”

Never before has Crowley cried upon waking from a nightmare. This time, he does. He lets the tears flow, and they do not burn, and as Aziraphale’s hand moves in rhythmic, soothing circles on his back, Crowley can feel the flames retreating and his body unclenching.

He’s safe. Aziraphale is here. It’s okay. It was a dream.

Never before has Crowley fallen asleep again so soon after a nightmare. Drifting back to the void, he thinks dreamily that this is the true art. An angel’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> I have now written another version of this scene, from Aziraphale's POV. See [Arms Around A Demon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26990269).
> 
> Thanks for reading! Should you have any thoughts to share, I'd love to hear them. And if you enjoyed this, feel free to explore my other works in (or out of) this series as well. :)


End file.
